1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective assembly specifically configured for use with an optical device, such as a pair of binoculars, the protective assembly providing some protective shielding for the often delicate optical device and especially the surface of a lens thereof, while still providing for convenience and effective use and gripping of the optical device in a generally conventional fashion. Furthermore, the protective assembly is configured so as to provide for effective and protective covering of the lenses and eye pieces of the optical device in a manner which allows for rapid, easy access and exposure of the lenses and eye pieces without risk of losing a lens cap or like protective articles, and without resulting in a hanging or dangling structure which may interfere with the convenient use and holding of the optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices, such as binoculars, telescopes, sites, and/or spy glasses are commonly used to facilitate viewing of articles in many industries and endeavors, including athletics, site seeing, hunting, etc. Because of the generally delicate nature of such optical devices, however, they are typically maintained or contained within protective pouches and/or carrying cases so as to provide for convenient storage and containment until use. Furthermore, such optical devices are typically fitted with individual lens caps which are temporarily placed in covering relation on the individual eye piece(s) and lense(s) of the optical device until viewing is desired, thereby guarding the lens and eye piece from scratches and impacts.
One primary draw back associated with the use of such conventional storage and protecting assemblies currently utilized with optical devices is the fact that in order to effectively utilize the binoculars or other optical device, they must be removed from the storage pouch or container. As a result, while being used, the optical device is no longer protected, and the pouch or container remains another article to be carried. Indeed, the reluctance to have to carry a pouch or container while the optical device is being used often leads to most users discarding and/or storing the protective pouch, merely carrying the exposed optical device, storing it such as by hanging around their neck utilizing a strap when not in use. Naturally, it is generally undesirable to leave such delicate and often expensive optical devices completely exposed and unprotected, especially if the user is undergoing some physical activity, as the hanging optical device is likely to bump into another device and/or be dropped thereby resulting in scratching and/or breaking of the optical device.
Yet another substantially common inconvenience associated with the use of optical devices includes the need for the utilization of lens caps. In particular, the optical apertures including the output lenses and the eye pieces are typically somewhat delicate and naturally should be protected and/or shielded from dust, scratching or other damage when the optical device is not being used. To this end, most conventional optical devices are fitted with a plurality of lens caps that fit over the particular optical aperture. When use of the optical device is to be employed, however, a user must remove each of the lens caps from its corresponding position, and must store the individual lens caps until needed. Naturally, this generally removable nature of the lens caps can provide a substantial inconvenience each time removal is required, as the individual lens caps are often highly susceptible to being lost or misplaced after removal, and when on the optical device they are susceptible to inadvertently falling off of the optical device. This is especially the case when the user does not utilize the storage pouch or other container. Moreover, even if a strap type structure is provided to tether the individual lens caps to the optical device such that upon their removal they hang or dangle from the optical device, such a configuration is generally seen as an inconvenience as the hanging articles can inhibit the normal use and manipulation of the optical device.
As a result, it would be highly beneficial to provide a protective assembly which provides for protective and secure containment of an optical device, thereby protecting it from impacts, scratches, and the like, but which is also configured so as to allow for convenient and conventional utilization of the optical device without necessitating removal of the protective assembly. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to provide such a protective device which provides for effective covering and shielding of the eyepieces and lenses, but which is further configured so as to facilitate rapid and effective utilization of the optical device when needed without risk of losing the protective structure, and without maintaining the lens protective structure in an awkward and/or dangling type orientation where it may obstruct and/or interfere with the convenient and comfortable use of the optical device.